The Scream
by Trunksgirl246
Summary: When Pan was outside with the neighbors kids the Z-gang appears right in front of her eyes and screamed for her life and the two boys in her life( Gohan and Trunks) run out there to see what Pan is yelling at and sees the Z-Gang. Will Pan know that she got scared by her own father and friends?
1. Chapter 1

Gohan:24

Trunks: 18

Pan:16

* * *

It was calm till they heard a little girl scream making the two men run out there to see what the raven hair girl screaming at. But all they saw was the Z-gang.

"Panny its ok." (M) Gohan said calming down his little sister.

"Ok But Gohan.." Pan said and Gohan looked at his sister and let her finish" I am hungry."

"Of course." Gohan said and picked up his sister and gave her a piggy back ride and Trunks told the Z-Gang to follow them.

"Hey Trunks Do you thinks momma and Bulma are going to be shocked because I have no clue whats going on." Pan said tapping on her brothers head.

"Panny can you please stop." Gohan said.

"MOMMA BULMA WE ARE HOME." Pan said running into the kitchen.

"Guys go to the living room." Trunks said and the Z-gang but Vegate was shock that the little girl was eating fifth bowl of Raman noodles. When they went to the living room they saw the little girl sitting on a recliner chair and behind that said "Just for Pan". and Killian Yamaha, and (Ot-l)

**(A/N : Ot-l = Other time-line.)**

"Hi what is your names mind is Pan." Pan said holding out a Hand.

"Hi I am Gohan. This is Killian, Yamaha, Piccolo, Vegate, and this is Bulma." Gohan said and Pan's eyes where widen.

"BULMA WHATS GOING ON!" Pan yelled and (M) Bulma ran upstairs to the living room to see the (Ot-l) Z-Gang.

"Well Panny this is the Z-gang that is form anther time-line." (M) Bulma said.

"Ok." Pan said when Chi-Chi walked in the room and Fainted.

"Ok why did mom faint." (Ot-l) Gohan said to Pan.

Pan walked over to her mom and dragged her into her bedroom and set her one her bed and walked back to the living room to see Trunks sitting on her chair.

"Is something wrong Panny." Trunks said with a smirk on his face.

"Trunks get off of my Chair now."

"What if I said no." Trunks said and (M) Gohan walked in to see his little sister yelling at Trunks and sat on a recliner and watch and the (Ot-l) Z-Gang watch what was going to happen.

"Now Boxer Boy." Pan said when her hair started to swilled in the wind.

"Yeah like you can't do anything." Trunks said but was cut of by his Mom down in her lab, "Pan don't go super saiyan in the house."

"Ok But Trunks was in my Chair."

"Trunks get out of her Chair." Bulma said when Trunks huffed and Pan laugh at him and flew into her chair.

"Ok Panna you can laugh all you want." Trunks said but Pan stopped laughing to say

"Ok Mister Prince of saiyans." Pan said and laugh some more and fell of her chair and landed on her face.

"Pan we will settle this after dinner." Trunks said but Pan gave him the puppy eyes that makes him sigh and he follows her outside and the others but the girl went outside to see that Trunks and Pan not out there but (M) Gohan shock his head.

"So M. Gohan do you know where..." Killian said but was cut off when Trunks was thrown to the ground by a five year old.

"I swear she is just like dad." (M) Gohan said And everyone and the other Gohan looked at his copart.

"What do you mean just like Goku." Other Bulma said.

"I mean that she eats like him fight like I him and she has a full heart." Gohan said and every one turned to Pan Kicking Trunks in the gut. It was five min of Pan beating Trunks till the spar was over and Trunks was bleeding and Pan only had a few cuts down her arms and legs.

"Are you ok Trunks" Gohan said walking over to him and helping him up.

"Are you ok Boxer Boy." Pan said and flew over to help him up with Gohan but Trunks had a smirk on his face and pulled Pan down with him into the mud.

"Pan you need to take a bath now." Trunks said.

"TRUNKS VEGATE BRIEFS WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU." Pan yell and chased Trunks around and kicked him into Vegate.

"Pan you should run." Killian said and Pan disappeared and reappeared right in fought of them and Trunks got up and the sparing went on and on and on.

* * *

The next day the Z-gang left and Pan and Trucks where bleeding after their morning spar and Pan and Trunks where the only ones at the house.

"Hey Panny." Trunks said drinking his coffee.

"hey" Pan said walking up to Trunks and kissed him on the cheek and taking his coffee.

"Pan when do you think we should tell them we are dating." Trunks said and Pan shrugged and handed him his coffee.

"I thinks we should tonight." Pan said walking back from the kitchen with two cupcakes in her hands.

"Thanks."

"Yep I love you."

"I love you to." Trunks said and kissed Pan on the lips and Chi-Chi and Bulma walked into the kiss of their two kids and awed .

"Look at that they are dating Bulma." Chi-Chi said.

"Yep they looked cute together." Bulma said and Trunks and Pan stopped to see their moms standing right there.

"Hi guys." Pan said.

"Hey mom, Chi-Chi." Trunks said and pulled Pan onto his lap.

"Ok you two can stop now." Chi-Chi said and Gohan walked in with his wife Videl and two year-old daughter Rosy.

"Hi Aunt Panny." Rosy said and walked over to her Aunt.

"Pan why are you on Trunks lap." Gohan said but Chi-Chi yelled, "THEY ARE DATING... FINALY."


	2. Chapter 2: Going Back to the Past

Gohan:24

Trunks: 18

Pan:16

* * *

It was calm till they heard a little girl scream making the two men run out there to see what the raven hair girl screaming at. But all they saw was the Z-gang.

"Panny its ok." (M) Gohan said calming down his little sister.

"Ok But Gohan.." Pan said and Gohan looked at his sister and let her finish" I am hungry."

"Of course." Gohan said and picked up his sister and gave her a piggy back ride and Trunks told the Z-Gang to follow them.

"Hey Trunks Do you thinks momma and Bulma are going to be shocked because I have no clue whats going on." Pan said tapping on her brothers head.

"Panny can you please stop." Gohan said.

"MOMMA BULMA WE ARE HOME." Pan said running into the kitchen.

"Guys go to the living room." Trunks said and the Z-gang but Vegate was shock that the little girl was eating fifth bowl of Raman noodles. When they went to the living room they saw the little girl sitting on a recliner chair and behind that said "Just for Pan". and Killian Yamaha, and (Ot-l)

**(A/N : Ot-l = Other time-line.)**

"Hi what is your names mind is Pan." Pan said holding out a Hand.

"Hi I am Gohan. This is Killian, Yamaha, Piccolo, Vegate, and this is Bulma." Gohan said and Pan's eyes where widen.

"BULMA WHATS GOING ON!" Pan yelled and (M) Bulma ran upstairs to the living room to see the (Ot-l) Z-Gang.

"Well Panny this is the Z-gang that is form anther time-line." (M) Bulma said.

"Ok." Pan said when Chi-Chi walked in the room and Fainted.

"Ok why did mom faint." (Ot-l) Gohan said to Pan.

Pan walked over to her mom and dragged her into her bedroom and set her one her bed and walked back to the living room to see Trunks sitting on her chair.

"Is something wrong Panny." Trunks said with a smirk on his face.

"Trunks get off of my Chair now."

"What if I said no." Trunks said and (M) Gohan walked in to see his little sister yelling at Trunks and sat on a recliner and watch and the (Ot-l) Z-Gang watch what was going to happen.

"Now Boxer Boy." Pan said when her hair started to swilled in the wind.

"Yeah like you can't do anything." Trunks said but was cut of by his Mom down in her lab, "Pan don't go super saiyan in the house."

"Ok But Trunks was in my Chair."

"Trunks get out of her Chair." Bulma said when Trunks huffed and Pan laugh at him and flew into her chair.

"Ok Panna you can laugh all you want." Trunks said but Pan stopped laughing to say

"Ok Mister Prince of saiyans." Pan said and laugh some more and fell of her chair and landed on her face.

"Pan we will settle this after dinner." Trunks said but Pan gave him the puppy eyes that makes him sigh and he follows her outside and the others but the girl went outside to see that Trunks and Pan not out there but (M) Gohan shock his head.

"So M. Gohan do you know where..." Killian said but was cut off when Trunks was thrown to the ground by a five year old.

"I swear she is just like dad." (M) Gohan said And everyone and the other Gohan looked at his copart.

"What do you mean just like Goku." Other Bulma said.

"I mean that she eats like him fight like I him and she has a full heart." Gohan said and every one turned to Pan Kicking Trunks in the gut. It was five min of Pan beating Trunks till the spar was over and Trunks was bleeding and Pan only had a few cuts down her arms and legs.

"Are you ok Trunks" Gohan said walking over to him and helping him up.

"Are you ok Boxer Boy." Pan said and flew over to help him up with Gohan but Trunks had a smirk on his face and pulled Pan down with him into the mud.

"Pan you need to take a bath now." Trunks said.

"TRUNKS VEGATE BRIEFS WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU." Pan yell and chased Trunks around and kicked him into Vegate.

"Pan you should run." Killian said and Pan disappeared and reappeared right in fought of them and Trunks got up and the sparing went on and on and on.

* * *

The next day the Z-gang left and Pan and Trucks where bleeding after their morning spar and Pan and Trunks where the only ones at the house.

"Hey Panny." Trunks said drinking his coffee.

"hey" Pan said walking up to Trunks and kissed him on the cheek and taking his coffee.

"Pan when do you think we should tell them we are dating." Trunks said and Pan shrugged and handed him his coffee.

"I thinks we should tonight." Pan said walking back from the kitchen with two cupcakes in her hands.

"Thanks."

"Yep I love you."

"I love you to." Trunks said and kissed Pan on the lips and Chi-Chi and Bulma walked into the kiss of their two kids and awed .

"Look at that they are dating Bulma." Chi-Chi said.

"Yep they looked cute together." Bulma said and Trunks and Pan stopped to see their moms standing right there.

"Hi guys." Pan said.

"Hey mom, Chi-Chi." Trunks said and pulled Pan onto his lap.

"Ok you two can stop now." Chi-Chi said and Gohan walked in with his wife Videl and two year-old daughter Rosy.

"Hi Aunt Panny." Rosy said and walked over to her Aunt.

"Pan why are you on Trunks lap." Gohan said but Chi-Chi yelled, "THEY ARE DATING... FINALY."


End file.
